1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to new cephem derivatives represented by the general formula ##STR2## wherein Ar is a group of the formula ##STR3## in which R.sup.4, R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are each independently hydrogen, halogen, trihalomethyl, nitro, amino, hydroxy, hydroxy(C.sub.1 -C.sub.6)alkyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.6)alkyl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n OR.sup.7 or --(CH.sub.2).sub.n SR.sup.7 ; n is an integer of from 1 to 6; R.sup.7 is hydrogen or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.6)alkyl;
R.sup.1 is ##STR4## R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.9 and R.sup.10 are each independently hydrogen or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10)alkyl; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. The derivatives are gram-positive antibacterial agents especially useful in the treatment of diseases caused by methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (also referred to below as MRSA or methicillin-resistant S. aureus). PA0 R.sup.1 is ##STR7## R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.9 and R.sup.10 are each independently hydrogen or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10)alkyl; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The literature discloses a vast number of cephem derivatives having a wide variety of C-3 and C-7 substituents. Applicants are not aware, however, of any literature disclosing compounds with the combination of C-3 and C-7 substituents found by applicants to give the desired activity, solubility and toxicity profile needed for a commercially viable anti-MRSA cephalosporin product.